


They Say All's Well that Ends Well

by DabblesInCrayon



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Accidental conflict resolution, Early-stages Geralt/Yen, F/M, Idiot Geralt, Jealous Yen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabblesInCrayon/pseuds/DabblesInCrayon
Summary: Set sometime after Sapkowski's short story 'The Last Wish'.Yennefer introduces Geralt to her dear friend Triss. A fight ensues, because of course it does.More of a light drabble piece than anything angsty, and has a fluffy but Geralt-you-sonuvabitch ending.





	They Say All's Well that Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

> This might seem a little OoC to some folks since early-stages Geralt and Yen are notorious for their inability to resolve their conflicts. But I think that at some point in at least some of their fights, the right words must've been said to diffuse the situation, even if by accident.
> 
> In my fluffed-up head, this is one of those times.

“Yen, slow down!” Geralt called after her as she sped away from him. He was baffled. She’d been smiling just a moment ago when she and Triss were kissing their farewells, but the moment Triss had teleported away, Yennefer’d turned on her heel and stormed off.

He had a feeling it was his fault, but he’d done nothing wrong – he was positive of it. “Yennefer, do not walk away from me!” She ignored him. Of course. “I’m not going to chase after you,” he lied.

“Of course you’re not, Geralt,” she said without so much as turning her head. “I’d not expect you to come after _me_.”

Something about the way she’d said that made his chest burn. What was she playing at? “Damnit, Yen, stop!” he shouted and set off after her, catching her easily. She let him turn her around by the arm to face him. “What now? What’s this about?”

She hardened her eyes and raised her nose at him. “Nothing,” she said in a tone that told him ‘nothing’ had a whole lot more meanings than he’d ever known.

“You’re lying through your teeth, Yen. Something’s bothering you. Why are you so angry?”

“If I must tell you, then you’ve not earned the right to know.”

He suppressed a really, really strong urge to growl. Instead, he just stared at her, running over the events of the evening in his mind. They’d been fine when they’d arrived at the tavern, and she’d introduced him to her friend Triss. He’d found Triss to be friendly and easy to get along with, and he’d really liked that she was ready to laugh at all of his jokes, so he’d kept her in stitches all evening. Yen was a little quiet and she hadn’t laughed much, but that was just how she was. Wasn’t it? Unless...

“Well, witcher? Nothing else to say?”

“Yen…” He wasn’t sure how to ask.

“What? ‘Yen’ what?”

He spoke slowly. “Is this about Triss?”

She said nothing, but the flash of steel in her eyes gave her away.

“So it is.”

“Congratulations to the famous White Wolf, who has cracked yet another case. How much coin do I owe you for your work?”

Her sarcasm poked at his patience. “I don’t understand why you’re mad. I made an effort to be friendly with Triss – like you asked me to.”

“ _Friendly_?” she gaped. “Is that what you call your incessant, juvenile, shameless flirting?”

Wait, flirting? His face felt hot all of a sudden. “I was not-”

“But you were, Geralt! Right in front of me! Walk a moment in my shoes, if you please, and imagine if the situation were reversed. Imagine if I were fawning over a dear friend of yours! Imagine if I were hanging all over-”

“Dandelion?”

That stopped her dead in her tracks, and he had to suppress a laugh at the absurd image in his head. Yes, the thought of her being… _friendly_ with another man made him want to put his fist through some walls. But when that man took the shape of one Dandelion – his colorful plume poking Yen in the eye while he crooned endless verses about his own greatness – instead of feeling rage, Geralt had to keep a bubble of mirth from bursting out of his throat.

For her part, Yennefer paused for a moment before replying, “Yes, Dandelion.” She kept her voice steady, but he heard a good amount of effort in it. Her composure had always been remarkable, but right now, it was clear the image had seeped into her mind as well and was threatening to put a dent in her anger.

What the hell. He cracked a smile at her. Maybe just this once, they didn’t have to stay mad at each other for days before their libidos eventually smoothed things over for them. “I’m sorry, Yen,” he found himself saying, and the way those words softened her features made him wonder why he hadn’t discovered them sooner.

“What is it you’re sorry for, witcher?” There were still chips of ice in her voice, but he could tell she was starting to warm a little. He reached out and took her hand. When she didn’t jerk it away, he continued.

“I just am. Didn’t mean to do it. Really.” He gave her fingers a light squeeze.

She sighed for a good while before he felt her drop her guard. “Just… Don’t again, alright? Especially not with Triss.”

He refrained from asking why she’d singled out Triss. He only nodded, adding, “As long as you promise never to flirt with Dandelion.”

A corner of her lips curved, and there was a lilt in her voice when she replied, “Why ever would you deprive me so?”

He chuckled and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her lovely waist and indulging in the smell of her hair. Triss…Triss had nothing on Yen. She was the only woman for him now, and he'd never want any other woman ever again. He’d never been so convinced of anything in his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Geralt handles the situation well enough for once, and he really believes he’ll never look at another woman again. But we know what he ends up doing. Oh, witcher, you damn so-and-so...


End file.
